


Ceteris paribus

by Nightblink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblink/pseuds/Nightblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: "Гарри | dark!Гарри. Поттер случайно попадает в параллельный мир, где он стал правой рукой (возможно, сыном или любовником) Тёмного Лорда. Плен, разговоры с самим собой. "Ты хочешь знать, как они умерли?" А+"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceteris paribus

**Author's Note:**

> Ceteris paribus (лат.) - при прочих равных условиях

\- Ты хочешь знать, как они умерли? – другой Гарри совсем не был похож на него. Хотя, казалось бы, одна и та же внешность. Настоящий Гарри хотел верить, что он никогда не усмехался настолько зло и нагло, так, как никогда не усмехался даже Малфой. И уж точно в его глазах не было такого ненормального, пусть и едва заметного, блеска.

Его взгляд точно не был похож на взгляд Беллатрикс, тот самый, который он видел на фотографиях периода «до первого падения Лорда». Искорки не совсем безумства, но уже внушающего страх помешательства.

Неудачное заклинание, смешавшееся с поломкой артефакта – и он очнулся здесь, в подземельях, прикованный к стене, без волшебной палочки и с головной болью. Даже привычная магия словно притаилась внутри, не желая просыпаться, или же попросту отсутствуя здесь, где ему было не место.

Поэтому оставалось лишь ждать, рассматривая темные, кое-где покрытые мхом и каплями влаги, камни, да вздрагивать от холода. Гарри почти истерически рассмеялся, когда понял, что эти ощущения почему-то напоминают ему об уроках зельеварения. Еще бы не холод металла на запястьях – и можно было бы представить, что вот-вот зайдет Снейп.

А потом пришел другой он. И сообщил, что в курсе всего произошедшего – легилименция ему удавалась куда лучше, чем его «доброй половине», как, впрочем, и любая ментальная магия. Круциатус, который он продемонстрировал в ответ на взгляд «да-так-я-тебе-и-поверил», и правда был почти таким же, как у Лорда, и оставалось лишь удивляться, насколько разными они выросли, разделяя одну и ту же жизнь вплоть до второго курса.

Другой Гарри сообщил и то, что те, кто умер там, в его – настоящем, - мире, умерли и здесь, поэтому на спасение или общение с ними не стоит и надеяться. Тем более, что они даже не знают о его существовании... Никто не знает о нем, запертом во враждебном отражении вселенной. Никто не поверит, даже если об этом напишут в газетах – путешествия между мирами всегда оставались лишь выдумкой, хранимой на страницах маггловских книг о волшебных существах. В настоящем магическом мире о таком даже не думали, здесь и перемещения во времени были ограничены и сопровождались огромным количеством ограничений.

Никто бы не стал переходить в другую вселенную. Никто бы не желал отказаться от своей жизни и переместиться туда, где его место уже занято, абсолютно и бесповоротно, занято им же самим.

Гарри хотел сказать, что не желает знать о таком сходстве их миров. Что ему хватает и того, что было у него, того, что он видел собственными глазами. Но другой Гарри улыбнулся – жестко, зло, - и все равно продолжил свою речь, словно предыдущий вопрос был риторическим.

\- Джинни умерла еще в школе, - это было ожидаемо. Рыжеволосая гриффиндорка отдала свою жизнь, чтобы возродить Лорда в его шестнадцатилетнем теле. Если Гарри в этот раз не стал её спасать, если Том Риддл сумел его убедить в собственной силе и в том, что нужно заставить остальных заплатить за всю ту ненависть, что они выливали на него весь второй курс…

Гарри закрыл глаза, прижался затылком к холодной кладке, стараясь не вслушиваться в слова своей копии. Как он мог стать таким? Как он мог пойти против всего того, что знал, против Дамблдора?... Как…

\- Том тогда сказал, что лучше бы дневник попал к тому же Рону. С ним было куда больше проблем, - голос был почти скучающим, другой Гарри даже не смотрел на него, разглядывая палочку в своих руках. – Вечно лез не в свои дела, убил Малфоя-старшего…

Как он мог так спокойно называть Волдеморта по имени? Как мог говорить о своем первом друге так – с пренебрежением, как о чем-то абсолютно незначительном и, при этом, не слишком приятном?

\- Ты предал наших родителей, - выдавил Гарри, не открывая глаз. Было легче представить, что он говорит с кем-то другим – ведь свой голос со стороны всегда звучит иначе, его даже не всегда можно узнать. Можно было бы даже подумать, что он просто попал в плен к Пожирателям, как тогда, во время войны, и вот-вот Орден примчится к нему на выручку.

\- Я их не помню, как и ты. Том же помог мне стать великим, как и обещал когда-то на первом курсе, и зря я послушал его только потом. Мы завоевали мир – вместе.

\- Идя по трупам невинных людей, - Поттеру не нравились эти странные нотки в голосе своей копии, когда речь шла о Лорде. Он мог бы назвать эту интонацию влюбленной, но… Но не хотел признаваться в том, что в каком-то из миром мог говорить так о Волдеморте. Это было даже ужасней, чем то, что он сам стал убийцей.

\- Цена любой войны. Они все равно умерли – и в твоем мире, где ты остался примерным мальчиком Дамблдора, и в этом, где занял место в высших кругах. Разве наши родители не хотели бы, чтобы их сын был счастлив?.. Я – счастлив. В отличие от тебя, как ни странно. Гарри, - собеседник подошел к нему, провел холодными пальцами по его щеке, – в этой вселенной ты не всегда был причиной гибели любимых людей. Гермиона погибла от неудачного эксперимента с заклинанием – ей не давали покоя родители Невилла, она все хотела их излечить, и в результате создала прекрасное взрывающее заклинание, но не успела это понять. Рон был убит в бою, когда он защищал свою семью. Полумна…

\- Прекрати, - выдавил Гарри сквозь зубы, остро жалея о невозможности заткнуть уши. Завораживающий голос копии проникал в мозг, вызывая несуществующие воспоминания, заставлял всплывать перед глазами то, что никогда не происходило в его жизни. Он словно видел тело Рона, лежащее на обломках Норы, Полумну, чье горло было перерезано одним из ножей Беллатрикс…

Он открыл глаза. Так было легче – в темноте закрытых век картины воображения-воспоминаний появлялись охотней.  
\- Том сказал, что убивать тебя будет глупо. Даже после того, как ты покончил с его отражением, - прикосновение к щеке исчезло. – Я его в этом поддерживаю – убивать себя… слишком интересный эксперимент даже для меня. Но мы не знаем, как вернуть тебя обратно, поэтому что с тобой делать – непонятно. Белла, - тут другой-Гарри поморщился, - предложила изменить тебе внешность так, чтобы ты перестал быть похож на меня. Но я ведь понимаю, что ты тут же сколотишь сопротивление, и у нас будет много лишних проблем…

Гарри равнодушно вслушивался в эту речь. Ему было даже почти все равно – если его близкие и правда умерли и здесь, и там, в его мире, ему жить было абсолютно не за чем. Наверное, он бы действительно создал сопротивление – и сражался бы в первых рядах, просто чтобы заглушить тоску и боль от осознания, что нигде не смог их спасти. Что здесь он даже не пытался это сделать, и, скорее всего, вздыхал с облегчением, узнавая о смерти очередного «врага». Что даже Джинни, прекрасная рыжеволосая Джинни с её улыбкой, твердым характером, звонким смехом и цветочным ароматом, погибла, так и не расцветя, так и не успев привлечь его внимание.

Погибла из-за него.

\- У тебя есть выбор, Гарри, - кажется, его отражению доставляло странное удовольствие произносить его имя. Оно звучало почти ласково, но обманываться Поттер не спешил. - Как когда-то, на первом курсе, помнишь?.. Или ты идешь по пути ученика Гриффиндора, и мы уродуем тебе лицо, делая тебя неузнаваемым, ломаем твою психику так, что ты не вспомнишь даже о том, как держать палочку, отпускаем и ты живешь как хочешь… Или выбираешь Слизерин – и мы просто подкорректируем твою память, и у меня появится брат-близнец, который будет тренировать новых Пожирателей для охраны Министерства. Я бы предложил еще Хаффлпафф или же Рейвенкло, но нас же никогда не привлекали эти факультеты, верно? – по губам отражения скользнула усмешка, отразившаяся и в глазах и на какую-то долю секунду даже прикрывшая те самые, так напугавшие Гарри в начале, искры ненормальности.

Гарри молча наблюдал за собой. Тот, казалось, слегка нервничал, по крайней мере, пару раз взьерошил волосы – этот жест наблюдался у самого Поттера лишь при волнении.

\- Но знаешь, - внезапно он оказался совсем рядом, сжал его горло, не давая дышать, заставляя широко распахнуть глаза. Взгляд другого Гарри стал почти безумным, это было заметно даже за стеклами очков, шепот же был сбивчивым и быстрым, - я был бы рад, если б ты снова выбрал Гриффиндор, Гарри. Потому что Том слишком тобой интересуется, и если ты выберешь Слизерин… Мне придется и правда тебя убить. Я никому его не отдам. Даже себе. Тем более себе, который это не заслужил, который убил его…

\- Ты сумасшедший!

\- Да. Что поделать, с психикой у нас никогда не было все в порядке, верно?.. – а вот здесь он был прав. Даже сейчас, чувствуя жесткую хватку на горле, ощущая, как кислород с трудом проникает в легкие, Гарри не мог ручаться, что это все не его галлюцинации, и он не сошел с ума окончательно после смерти Джинни.

Но именно теперь он понимал, что выбор гораздо сложнее, чем стоял перед ним на первом курсе. Смотря в собственные глаза, на дне которых плескалась безумная одержимость, Гарри знал, что угрозы были не пустым обещанием. Он и правда так сделает – потому что сам Поттер в такой ситуации это бы сделал.

_Так что же ты выберешь в этот раз, Гарри?.._

\- Смотря на тебя, я понял, что когда-то сделал ошибку. Не хочу повторять её снова, - выдавил он. - Слизерин.


End file.
